The Dark Horse Years 1976-1992
enlace |anterior = Brainwashed (2002) |actual = The Dark Horse Years 1976-1992 (2004) |posterior = Let It Roll: Songs by George Harrison (2009) }} The Dark Horse Years 1976-1992 es un box set de George Harrison publicado en 2004. Comprende todo su catálogo bajo el sello discográfico de Harrison Dark Horse Records, desde Thirty Three & 1/3 hasta Cloud Nine, junto al álbum Live in Japan remasterizado en formato SACD. Además, la reedición del álbum Somewhere in England contiene el diseño original, rechazado en su día por Warner Bros. Records, mientras la portada de George Harrison está modificada sustancialmente, viéndose sustituido el título original por la firma de Harrison. El material editado bajo el sello Dark Horse había sido reeditado en formato CD en 1992 por primera vez, si bien años después su manufacturación sería cancelada. Cerca del año 2000, Harrison tenía la intención de restaurar su catálogo al completo, si bien sólo tuvo tiempo de reeditar el álbum All Things Must Pass antes de fallecer debido a un cáncer el 29 de noviembre de 2001. Su viuda Olivia y su hijo Dhani recogieron el testigo de Harrison, publicando el trabajo que había dejado pendiente. El box set incluye un DVD integrado por videoclips y material procedente del archivo familiar y relativo a la época, que posteriormente fue publicado de forma separada. Listado de canciones Todas las canciones compuestas por George Harrison excepto donde se anota. Disco 1: Thirty Three & 1/ॐ Publicado el 19 de noviembre de 1976 #"Woman Don't You Cry For Me" – 3:18 #*''Escrita en 1969'' #"Dear One" – 5:08 #"Beautiful Girl" – 3:39 #*''Canción escrita en 1969 y terminada para Thirty Three & 1/3'' #"This Song" – 4:13 #*''Comentario irónico acerca del juicio por el supuesto plagio del tema "He's So Fine" en "My Sweet Lord"'' #"See Yourself" – 2:51 #*''Escrita en 1967'' #"It's What You Value" – 5:07 #"True Love" (Cole Porter) – 2:45 #"Pure Smokey" – 3:56 #*''Segundo tributo de Harrison a Smokey Robinson'' #"Crackerbox Palace" – 3:57 #*''Crackerbox Palace es el nombre de una mansión de Los Ángeles propiedad de Lord Buckley'' #"Learning How To Love You" – 4:13 #* Dedicada a Herb Alpert #"Tears Of The World" – 4:02 #* Tema adicional #* Una de las cuatro canciones rechazadas del primer Somewhere in England Disco 2: George Harrison Publicado el 23 de febrero de 1979 # "Love Comes to Everyone" – 4:36 #* Incluye una introducción en la guitarra interpretada por Eric Clapton, que posteriormente versionaría en su álbum Back Home # "Not Guilty" – 3:35 #* Escrita en 1968 y desechada del Álbum Blanco. Una versión interpretada por The Beatles fue publicada en 1996 en Anthology 3 # "Here Comes the Moon" – 4:48 #* Secuela lírica de "Here Comes the Sun" # "Soft-Hearted Hana" – 4:03 #* Escrita tras una experiencia con hongos psilocibios en Maui #* Incorpora ruido ambiental procedente del pub "The Row Barge", en la localidad de Henley-on-Thames # "Blow Away" – 4:00 # "Faster" – 4:46 #* Incorpora ruido procedente del Gran Prix de Inglaterra del 16 de julio de 1978 # "Dark Sweet Lady" – 3:22 # "Your Love Is Forever" – 3:45 # "Soft Touch" – 3:59 # "If You Believe" (George Harrison, Gary Wright) – 2:55 # "Here Comes the Moon" (demo version) - 3:37 #* Tema adicional Disco 3: Somewhere in England Publicado el 5 de junio de 1981 #"Blood from a Clone" – 4:03 #"Unconsciousness Rules" – 3:05 #"Life Itself" – 4:25 #"All Those Years Ago" – 3:45 #* Tributo de Harrison a John Lennon, con Ringo Starr en la batería, así como Paul, Linda McCartney y Denny Laine en los coros #"Baltimore Oriole" (Hoagy Carmichael) – 3:57 #"Teardrops" – 4:07 #"That Which I Have Lost" – 3:47 #"Writings on the Wall" – 3:59 #"Hong Kong Blues" (Carmichael) – 2:55 #"Save the World" – 4:54 #* Incluye un extracto de "Crying", publicado previamente en el álbum debut de Harrison Wonderwall Music #"Save the World" (Acoustic Demo Version) – 4:31 #* Versión demo grabada en 1980 Disco 4: Gone Troppo Publicado el 5 de noviembre de 1982 #"Wake Up My Love" – 3:34 #"That's The Way It Goes" – 3:34 #"I Really Love You" (Leroy Swearingen) – 2:54 #"Greece" – 3:58 #"Gone Troppo" – 4:25 #"Mystical One" – 3:42 #"Unknown Delight" – 4:16 #"Baby Don't Run Away" – 4:01 #"Dream Away" – 4:29 #"Circles" – 3:46 #*''Canción compuesta en 1968 y descartada del Álbum Blanco'' #"Mystical One" (Demo Version) – 6:02 #*''Tema adicional'' Disco 5: Cloud Nine Publicado el 2 de noviembre de 1987 #"Cloud 9" – 3:15 #"That's What It Takes" (George Harrison/Jeff Lynne/Gary Wright) – 3:59 #"Fish on the Sand" – 3:22 #"Just for Today" – 4:06 #"This is Love" (George Harrison/Jeff Lynne) – 3:48 #"When We Was Fab" – (George Harrison/Jeff Lynne) - 3:57 #* Tributo a The Beatles y a los años 60 #"Devil's Radio" – 3:52 #"Someplace Else" – 3:51 #"Wreck of the Hesperus" – 3:31 #"Breath Away from Heaven" – 3:36 #"Got My Mind Set on You" (Rudy Clark) – 3:52 #"Shanghai Surprise" – 5:09 #* Tema adicional #"Zig Zag" – 2:45 #* Tema adicional Live in Japan SACD Publicado el 13 de julio de 1992 Disco 6 #"I Want to Tell You" – 4:33 #"Old Brown Shoe" – 3:51 #"Taxman" – 4:16 #"Give Me Love (Give Me Peace On Earth)" – 3:37 #"If I Needed Someone" – 3:50 #"Something" – 5:21 #"What is Life" – 4:47 #"Dark Horse" – 4:20 #"Piggies" – 2:56 #"Got My Mind Set on You" (Rudy Clark) – 4:56 Disco 7 #"Cloud Nine" – 4:23 #"Here Comes the Sun" – 3:31 #"My Sweet Lord" – 5:42 #"All Those Years Ago" – 4:26 #"Cheer Down" (George Harrison/Tom Petty) – 3:53 #"Devil's Radio" – 4:25 #"Isn't It a Pity" – 6:33 #"While My Guitar Gently Weeps" – 7:09 #"Roll Over Beethoven" (Chuck Berry) – 4:45 DVD Videos: *This Song *Crackerbox Palace *Faster *Got My Mind Set On You Version 1 *Got My Mind Set On You Version 2 *When We Was Fab *This Is Love Selecciones de Live in Japan: *Cheer Down *Devil's Radio *Cloud 9 (alternate version) *Taxman Audio: *PCM Stereo *Dolby Digital 5.1 *DTS 5.1 Selecciones de la película "Shanghai Surprise": *Shanghai Surprise *Someplace Else *The Hottest Gong In Town Enlaces externos *The Dark Horse Years Sitio oficial de la publicación The Dark Horse Years 1976-1992 Categoría:Álbumes recopilatorios de George Harrison